


Animals We Are

by LastDrapakoon



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastDrapakoon/pseuds/LastDrapakoon
Summary: Evil lurks in the world, in many forms. Some familiar, some not. Some times that which is hidden should be left hidden and untouched.Quintus and Decimus fight for Senator Sertorius' pride and honor as the Senator's sister returns to Rome with a challenger for them.P.s Yes I'm aware of the Strigoi lore from the Book/Comics/Tv Series. This just came as a dream and I thought to write it down in my free time. So yeah its not following the Strigoi Lore on their creation. Don't enjoy it, I'm sorry.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote while I had writers block on my other The Strain fanfic.  
> Please let me know if I should keep it up or delete it and pretend I never posted it and that it ever existed.  
> Also; First time posting any writings. Apologies for any errors.

"Senator" Decimus greeted as Senator Sertorius entered the small enclosed sparing plus training area and approached both him and Quintus, who now hand both placed down their weapons. The Senator apologized for disturbing the two warriors, now in front of the two he exclaimed that this was for a matter of pride and status. On those two words the Senator had both warriors full attention.  
  
"My dear sister, Cassia, has returned her to Rome. She like me studies the Dark and she claimed to have captured a creature of the Dark. She claims it can beat anything I have." The Senator clasped his hands together as he walked around the small sparing ring that both warriors had been making use of "Would either one of you or both like to prove her wrong." Decimus scuffed at the claim as the Senator went on to say that she was most likely bluffing and it was most likely a man with a deformity but it was still his pride and status on the line. Both warriors bowed head with agreement to enter the arena for him.

  


Two days had past, two days of training.   
Decimus bragged on about beating the other gladiators in the training arena as he and Quintus walked into the bath house that the Senator owned. Quintus worried over the fact that they had not yet seen their opponent but they had been made aware that it was here in the depths of the Ludus Magnus barracks. Other gladiators told tales of chains scratching and rattling over the stone floor, low and pained hisses and ungodly noises, and those who dared enter spoke of black and red eyes watching from the shadows of a cell, they only showed rage, sorrow and fear. Dried blood splattered on the floor and door, claw marks were dug into the stone.  
Quintus tried to leave the stories behind, not let the unknown get to him as he and Decimus walked through the bath house to the back, it was lavish. Torches on the walls bounce light all over, giving everything a cozy glow – one that would usually make a person feel at home.  
  
As the two relaxed in the bath, Decimus went over the Senators plan with Quintus. It was an easy plan in theory; If this 'Demon' was something like Quintus or that of new they were to fight and spare it's life, so that by the time of the next fight was to take place they could get it's trust or convince it not to fight. The Senator claimed that Cassia could be short tempered and easily bored, so that if the Demon wouldn't fight - it would be easy for her to want to get rid of it, in which the Senator would offer to buy it. But if it was a man or just a corrupted that they were to just kill it.  
  
It was an simple plan in theory.

  


  
Quintus and Decimus stood in wait in the main court yard of Senator Sertorius' home as seven; five men and two women entered the court yard from the street entrance. Quintus looked at a petite dark haired woman in dress, he narrowed his eyes as she approached him. Decimus heard Quintus' stinger rattling as the women came close. "Quintus! Do not do that, for this is the Senator's sister, Cassia." He said as he reach an arm across in front of Quintus' chest. He did freeze in place but kept his eyes on the women.  
  
She had now stepped forward swaying her hips as she did "Hello Quintus, I am Cassia. You must be the gladiator my brother cannot shut up about. You are most unusual but from my view most beautifully crafted. I have never been this excited to see one of my brother's gladiators fall before. And you will fall tomorrow. My Beast has kill many already."  
  
"Cassia, my dear sister. So glade you could make it." Senator Sertorius made his entrance, Cassia turned away from the warriors and smiled at her brother. Cassia went on telling her brother that she was just saying how great of a fight she was hoping for tomorrow. The Senator lead all into the dinning room for dinner.  
Quintus and Decimus stood against the wall one each side behind the now seated Senator. The Senator sat with two other close acquaintances who worked within the Colosseum. While Cassia sat with three men and a women, and two armoured men standing behind her.  
  
Dinner was tense, between the two siblings. Cassia would take sips of her wine and babble on about the difficulty the beast had caused to capture, that is was much more then those went through to capture Quintus.   
  
Cassia finished her wine then nodded for one of the servants to pour her more "Do hurry up, my glass is empty someone fill it" Cassia shook her glass up cocking her head to the side staring at the servant as she hurried over. The servant began pouring, Cassia mumbled loudly about how long she had to wait.

After the dinner the Senator and his guests moved out into the large court yard, a small band played as they drake and snacked on nibbles. A few other Senators and higher ups joined the crowed was now at thirty-two, other guards of Senator Sertorius had joined, all standing against the walls watching the crowed. Quintus picked up the most common discussion of the night- that of the gladiator fights.  
  
Decimus had now left Quintus' side- Senator Sertorius had called him over to talk with a man Quintus had not seen before, the man accent told he wasn't Roman. Quintus straighten and glanced over the crowed, short one. Quintus tried to identify who had disappeared, perhaps someone had left early. No. One of Cassia's guards was missing and Quintus had to find him, and so off he went into the house following the lonesome beat of a heart.  
  
Quintus found him as he excited the bedding room that was his but Decimus often was to share when he stayed within the Senator living. "What is it you think you might be doing?." He asked his voice flat with no emotion which caused the guard to jump and turn to face him. "What I do is no of your business, Barbarian." and with that the Guard shoved passed Quintus.  
  
Quintus couldn't, wouldn't stop the loud rattle his stinger produced, the guard stopped and turned asking if Quintus had asked something. Quintus only grabbed him by his chest plate and shoved him against the nearest wall as the guard begin his insults, which made Quintus snap and shoot his stinger into the guard's neck. Once the guard was done, ashen grey, Quintus snapped his neck and let him fall to the ground before turning to his room and entering to check what had been done.

That night was restless for Decimus, whiles Quintus laid staring up at the ceiling counting the marks and spots in the wood as he did most nights. Quintus wasn't punished for killing one of Cassia's guards as he had found that the guard had poisoned the jug of drinking water, the poison wouldn't have killed but it would have weakened Decimus. Fortunately the guard didn't know the Quintus couldn't drink water but could smell that it had been contaminated.  
  
Quintus laid, he could hear the odd quietness of everything around, the City all slept, the guards did their round withing the Senator's home, and not even a dog howled. That quietness became interrupted by a soft humming rattle, the hum was constant and it was oddly soothing and relaxing but after a few minutes it became a whining howl which set off all the dogs in the city.   
  
The city's quietness was now filled with whines and howls of panicked and fretting dogs.

  


  
Within the arena of the Colosseum the sun was high as Quintus and Decimus could see the stands full, the two focusing on the five corpses being dragged out. The crowd, filling rows on rows and on rows of seats climbing up to the sky, they are filled with thrilled, excited, savage on lookers – raising their fists and shouting at the top of their lungs. "If I did not know better, I would think our noble lady was trying to tire us before the main event" Quintus agreed with his friend, they had already defeated many rounds of opponents, it was as if he was about to fight Spiculus again and the the crowd was just as bloodthirsty. The piercing cries of the dying had been drowned out by the thunderous noise of the crowd as they cheer and howl with blood lust and self-righteous rage all day, even before Quintus and Decimus had entered the arena.  
  
As the announcer began to introduce the next battle, the main battle, Quintus nodded to Decimus. Decimus moved around so that he was standing opposite of the door that their opponent would come out, where Quintus moved to the side to attack from behind when it went for Decimus. The crowd roared and cheered then a different roar, that of a demon, pierces through the crowd noise. Quintus heard it though, it seemed as non other did.  
  
As the gate opened eight men walked out backwards pulling large thick chains with them, two stayed in front as three were on each side moved to the sides keeping the large chains tight but the small ropes they also held within their hands loose. Quintus looked to Decimus with a raise hairless brow only to see that his friend had turned a few shades darker then Quintus' marble skin "By the gods." Decimus muttered as the Beast came out stumbling being lead by those with chains, it was monstrous, at least half of Quintus on top of himself in height.  
  
Reptilian like with a long tail with a barbed end, it's skin was a blend of black, gray and dark purple with patches of hardened skin along with random patches of scales. It had bone white hardened skin on certain parts of it's body, it seemed to be natural armour. It's hands were tipped in claws, five fingered along with it's toes.   
  
The beast stood on it's hind legs pulling on the chains attached to it's wrists and tail. A metal contraption on it's head covering any eyes if it had any along with keeping its jaw shut. This contraption reminded Quintus of a bad time in his past, he could practically smell the rage pouring off of the beast in waves.   
"You think it is from Africa."  
"They make such fascinating creatures there."  
Two voices first female then male Quintus picked up from the stands, he always pondered why the crowd had always came to the conclusion that something unique or different like him for example was from Africa.

Once the chain holders got it out into the arena the all looked up at the stands at the well dress lady, Cassia, she nods then the chain holders gripped the ropes tightly.   
  
First went the tail, the rope pulled releasing the clamp on it. Second they released it's arms, all eight run back through the gate as the two release it's head and make a run for it.  
  
The beast's eyes dart around, they looked like black pits with a glowing red within. The beast turned and attacked one of the chain holders, it's claws hooked into the young mans back pulling him back taking chunks out, it opens up it's mouth and bit down into the mans head. Teeth digging in deep and it began to shake him side to side tearing the flesh as the claws on it's hands tear apart the mans torso.  
  
The crowd silenced at the beginning of the attack but roared up when it began shaking the man. Demicus stood wide eyes knowing that the plan was never going to work, metal hitting metal sounded behind him, he glance back seeing that guards throw in a dozen shields into the arena, once he turned back the beast was now starring him down, its upper body was turned to Decimus but it's lower was still facing the other way, the dead and torn up man fell from it's maw in a bloody heap before the beast fully turned to him.  
  
It spread it's arms and roared, the sound bellowing and echoing in the Colosseum. It's claws opened wide and it bent it's legs then advanced towards Decimus at a sprint, both running on it's hind legs and on the occasionally using it's front. Quintus watched as Decimus began sprinting back towards the pile of shields, grabbing one and spinning just it time to block a strike from the beast's tail. The strike hit hard enough to dent the metal shield and send Decimus tumbling back and hitting the wall of the arena, as the beast went to charge Decimus again Quintus moved quickly behind the beast and slashed at the back of it's legs, black blood oozed from the cuts and the beast screeched making Quintus him cringe away from the loudness.   
  
It's claws slashed at Quintus only missing by inches, as Quintus went to strike he found himself being punched and sent flying back rolling then sliding to a stop in the sands of the arena floor, Quintus let out a gurgled cough, the hit was hard enough to knock all breath out of him.  
  
The beast now ran on all fours at Quintus, he dodged it's first tail strike but was skimmed by its second. Claws slashed out, animalistic growls screeched, and black blood splattered across the sand. Decimus had come up from behind and cut deep into the beasts back, Quintus took this opportunity and swung his blade rapidly at it's chest, in all his slashes Quintus only left five cuts, it's bone like outer armour did not cut through but it's skin could with enough strength behind the attack. Decimus got another swing in before it's tail lashed knocking him away.  
  
The beast snapped it's jaw at Quintus sending him to retreat back a few paces, as the beast roared at Quintus a shield flew and hit it in the head making it turn to Decimus where he began to taunt the beast, Quintus waited for an opening was he noticed the tail was moved up and off it's back, the tail wasn't a tail at all. It was more an appendage attached to the back of it's head neck and shoulders. With this Quintus noticed it's back underneath had non of the bone armour, Quintus now lost for words watched at the appendage split apart to make four, and all four now pointed their sharp barbed ends at Decimus as it charged him, all four began stabbing at him. Decimus now dodge both the appendages and clawed swipes at him.   
  
Decimus got caught by it's claws, they cut through his skin not deep due to him back stepping, the claws caught in his armour sending him to the side following the arm motion. Quintus darted forward slashing at the exposed back leaving a deep slash then struck at the appendages managing to cut an arms length off, the appendage writhed around flinging black blood, as the beast roared out Quintus ducked a clawed attack and slashed the beast belly. Quintus watched on guard for another attack "Decimus you good?." Decimus joined Quintus without a words as they ready for an attack, but the beast just stumbled away using one hand to keep it's self stable as the other held it's belly, blood pumped from the wound and between clawed fingers as though an artery had been hit, blood pooled and soaked into the sand as it stumbled away from the two warriors whimpering.  
  
The crowd cheered throughout the whole battle. A simple glance up could see that even the emperor was leaned forward watching with entertainment in his eyes.  
Decimus panted and straightened himself as the two warriors watched the beast turn, it watched them as it circled them. The crowd cheered for the beast to attack and when it did, it ended the battle.  
  
It charged and leapt into the air using the sun as a camouflage, it's three remaining appendages stabbed down. Quintus dodged two but go impaled by the last, it went through his left shoulder pinning him to the ground. The beast landed putting his left foot down on Quintus' chest keeping him there. His neck was between two of it's toes, the weight was enough to constrict his stinger, which squirmed in discomfort at the pressure on his chest. The beast slashed at Decimus, breaking through his armour and sending his blood splattering to the sand. As the beast went to attack Decimus, Quintus noticing that the cut off appendage had already sealed with a scab over, as most of it's cuts were now healing.   
  
Quintus cut off the appendage holding him down, it was left squirming within him as he then slashed up splitting up its neck with his blade, a pain shot across his chest, Quintus picked up Decimus' dropped blade and swung it hitting the beast across the left side of its face from - eye to nose.  
  
The beast stumbled back and Quintus readied with both blades, a quick glace down let him catch the sight of three deep claw marks across his chest. Decimus was now up making Quintus pass him his sword. The beast gurgled out a whimper then fell to the ground un-moving, Quintus could still pick up it's heart rate noting to Decimus that it was still alive.  
  
Both warriors looked up at the emperor then to the two Sertorius', The senator was smiling and proud but his sister was the complete opposite. The emperor gave the thumb down but nether warrior did anything.  
  
"No," Decimus exclaimed loud enough for all to here "This beast has fought well, we have chosen to spare its life. This is not a gladiatorial match emperor just a pride squabble of siblings, you have no choice over it's life or death" The two watched as one of the emperors men whispered to him then the emperor waved his hands before leaving, there was to be no more fights today so no reason for him to sit around anymore.  
  
Twenty men raced into the arena with the beasts chains, Decimus mentioned that the beast wasn't going to fight them but many still pilled on top of it as they latched it chains on and began dragging the beast out of the arena. Senator Sertorius came over to congratulated the men as Quintus struggled with trying to removed the left over barbed appendage in his shoulder, he managed to pull it free as it took muscle and skin with it.  
"How could this happen?! The beast killed hundreds of men to capture and it lost to my brother's two pathetic warriors."  
"My lady, please, they were lucky. They will not win the next fight."  
"They better not or I'll feed you to that beast!."  
The three watched as Cassia stormed off and the beast was taken back down into the depths of the Ludus Magnus barracks. The two warriors were ushered off to be tended to by the healers.

  


  
It was the next day Quintus and Decimus made their way to the Ludus Magnus they began discussing plans and tactics, the beast attacks and moves throw many of their fighting tactics out of use. They arrived at the Ludus Magnus to train for their next fight in four days time, as they entered they saw all the gladiators - all on one side of the training area. Looking to the other side they saw the Beast tied to a metal pole. It's chain was tired near the top and was too short for it to even lay down so it was left standing in the hot sun.   
  
The Beast head was full encased in a metal clamp like the one it had when they brought it out into the arena but this one was larger, it had no other chains on it, it just stood with his arms hung down, it's head was pulling tight on the chain, it's tail just lay on the ground. All in all the beast looked defeated as it was covered in healer cloths that now stained with black.  
  
Decimus approached Craxus- who just stood throwing insults at the newer gladiators. "How long as it been there?" Decimus asked making Craxus turn and smile, the man began talking about the fight yesterday, the excitement and how the crowed loved all the fights. Craxus also brought up how he wished the beast was taken elsewhere, that it was frightened the newer gladiators and making them nervous enough to keep looking back at it but the older gladiators seemed to be testing who could get the closest to it and how long they could stay that close. None got close enough it touch it.  
  
Decimus repeated his question as they two now walked back to where Quintus stood, his eyes had never left the beast as he memorized each mark, every length of its body.  
  
Craxus just shook his head and told the two that it was brought out in the morning as the sun rose. He also mention to that as the day went on it seem to be suffering more its skin looked dry and flaky now, covered in white peeling skin. The two walked closer to it but out of its reach if it was to strike.   
"It looks like your skin when you're out in the sun to long." Decimus pointed out as the beast let out a gurgled and pained breath. Quintus huffed and turned and walked away mention he was going to get a bucket of water for it. Craxus then told him to stop, they he was not aloud to do that as he had been told by Cassia Sertorius' that no one was to touch or aid the beast in any way.  
  
"Its crudity, leaving it out here in the sun!." Decimus' voice rose as he went on with the sentence. Just at that a sound of splashing water turned everyone's attention to the best, it was now dripping wet and above up on the seats stood Senator Sertorius holding a bucket.  
"Cruelty, no, its torture. A punishment for losing. I came to watch you train but now it seems I must have a conversation with my sister." The Senator throw the bucket down to Quintus, who caught it without issue "Could you two do it the pleasure of getting it out of the sun and if any of Cassia's guards try to stop you, don't be afraid to get them out of your way."   
  
Quintus, Decimus and Craxus stood looking at the beast, it turned and seemed to look at them with covered eyes. As the Beast let out a rattled hiss Craxus clapped the two on the back and wished them luck before heading back to the training gladiators. Now the two just stood, they had no idea on how to get it to move without being attacked so the two began making a plan, they had a plan, a simple plan.  
  
It was an simple plan in theory.

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

It was an simple plan in theory.  
That it was not.  
Quintus and Decimus attempted to move it, but the challenge was getting close enough unhook the chain from the pole. Though the beast had its head encased and unable to see, it still managed to be able to pin point from what ever direction they approached from.  
Quintus' speed gave no help, as the beast had even managed to land hits on him with its claws a few times before another gladiator gave them the idea of building a cover over it. And that they began building a cover over it.  
Decimus gathered several old training spears and began tying them together, once each was at the height he desired he approached the beast and stabbed the sharp end into the ground, twisting and pushing for it to go to a depth that it would not fall down at.  
While Quintus went searching for a cover. He walked through the halls of the Ludus Magnus searching, he ended up finding a large sheet used to cover the stands and those who are watching the gladiators training from the sun.  
Craxus stood laughing as the two tried to move the sheet over the beast all the while it swiped at it.  
The beast had managed to get a few tears in it before they pulled it back and began discussing how it is they might continue. Decimus began discussing other ways to get it out of the sun, they glanced over at the beast as it was now panting, it chest expanding even more then it was during the midst of their battle. Its skin looked dryer then before they started and chucks of skin began to peal off, its dark skin loosing colour no longer black, grey and purple but now just grey.   
The older gladiators moved away from training and stood to the left of the beast they began talking, telling stories and joking around when one would laugh he would bang the end of his spear into the ground, this had the beast finally turn its attention away from Decimus and Quintus, and so they took their chance and began walking the sheet over the beast, tying the corners to the make shift poles.  
Decimus and Quintus looked over their work as the beast was still watching the old gladiators, they were in the midst of telling a story about the newer gladiator when Craxus' voice made everything go silent. Craxus was yelling at one of the newer gladiators as he was heading straight towards the beast, this man was well built and Quintus knew that with well training he would make a great gladiator.  
This gladiator- Marcellus, was once a Roman soldier, Quintus did not understand what made a man like him end up in a place like this. He was a man how always talked about honor and pride. Marcellus walked up claiming that he had fought bears bigger then this, he stepped over the line the older gladiators had made to show the beast's reach. The beast did as it always did and turned to him, it no longer slouched and stretched its height to its full. It hummed as its encased head was looking straight at him, Marcellus began going on saying all a dog needs is to know its place and who its master is.  
The beast tilted its head and hummed before a rattle began, its chest and throat vibrated. Quintus caught on before everyone could perceive noticing the muscle movement, the beasts hands came up and wrapped around Marcellus head. Everyone moved back, others mostly newer gladiators began yelling at the beast. The beast turned the mans head side to side as if it was examining the man all the while he struggled, his hands attacking the beast arms while his legs came up kicking the beast in its abdomen.   
Though the area Marcellus was kicking was wrapped in healing cloths and was partly soaked in its black blood, it did not flinch or show any signs of pain, its clawed fingers began tapping at the back of the mans skull. Blood began spilling from the back of Marcellus' head as the beast's claws dug in making the man scream in agony, its thumbs ran along his check bones before beginning to puncher just beneath them.   
The newer gladiators ignored Craxus' orders as some began throwing things at the beast trying to stop it. It dropped Marcellus' now dead body and lashed out at one of the newer gladiators that had a spear and was going to attacking it. The gladiator ended up dead on the ground along with Marcellus but with deep claw marks in his chest.  
The beast began to make a huffing almost like that of a lion oofing, to Quintus it almost seemed like it was laughing. It then went silent, it shook its shoulders before returning back to being slouched with its side against the pole.  
"That was quiet a show." A voice broke the silence that had formed after the seconds death. All turned to Senator Sertorius as he now stood next to Craxus, Craxus order two of the older gladiators to get the bodies out of the training area, these two knew were to put the bodies as it was not for first time someone had fallen during training.  
Decimus and Quintus approached the Senator greeting him formally, the Senator then gestured to the make shift shelter mentioning that Craxus had just told him how much troubles the two had putting it up. Decimus explained that the beast was being difficult as it was not allowing them to help it by moving it so instead they constructed and built something for its protection from the sun. The Senator then told that would act as such if the two of them had been treated in the same as it had been.  
"What have you done!?" A ladies shrill voice screeched, her voice sounding worse and more pitched then even the beast, all turned to the Senator's sister as she pointed upon the shelter, the Senator told that he did as he told her that he was and covered it from the sun which was causing the creature issues.  
Cassia turned to the Senator ready to rant her point to them as she had already to her brother before "I don't tell you how to treat your pets," She then turned to Decimus and Quintus "You had no right to help-!" The Senator cut his sister's tantrum off and she turned away from the two gladiators to him "Enough!" He spoke as if speaking to a child "I ordered them to do that." Cassia was going red in anger and she began to speak but was silenced again by Senator Sertorius "It lost its first fight, so have all the other gladiators. None of them came here with the talent they have now. They have all fallen during training."  
Cassia began on how it had killed hundreds to be caught but was cut off once more "So did Quintus but when he arrived he fell many times before arising. How much?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Come now sister, you understood me very well. But I will repeat, how much do you want for it?."  
Cassia huffed and turned her back to her brother showing him much disrespect while telling that he should ask her that after the next fight, A fight that it would not loose. Cassia then turned and left ordering a few of her guards to tear down the beast's shelter but all the older gladiators seemed to move to stop them from doing so.  
One of Senators Sertorius' high ranking men came running into the Ludus Magnus stopping at the Senator huffing and trying to catch his breath. The Senator sent Craxus away before the man began telling the Senator that the Ancient Dark Ones wished to speak with him immediately, that they sent for him right away.

They had arrived back at the Senator Sertorius' house, heading into the back where the Senator kept his collections and where the dark room was that now housed two of the Ancients. Senator Sertorius stood proud as the curtains were pulled apart showing the two Ancients and their spawn, less in numbers then when Quintus met them first _**"What took so long? Never mind, we have sensed an old friend within the city's border."**_ Quintus could sense fear and worry pouring off the two but made no remark on it.  
Senator seemed concerned as he asked about this friend of theirs, whether it was their youngest brother nor not _**"No! We speak not of the Seventh, Scalvadon we speak of."**_  
_**"You must find Scalvadon."**_ The name stumped Quintus, he had heard of many names but one sounding like this was not heard of. Skal-Va-Don he spoke the name over many times he thought himself right at not ever hearing it but something about it itched his mind, reminded him of Ancharia, perhaps he had read it in a book or scroll of hers. The Senator spoke asking as to who they might be looking for and to why finding them was of such importance. _**"Scalvadon will kill us all."**_  
_**"She will, she will! All our spawn to be petty."**_  
The Senator asked if this women was a hunter that hunted their kind like the others hunters he had to ward off in the past for them and that he would look for her but needed to know what she might look like to proceed.  
_**"No hunter, and abomination!"**_ Quintus stopped at that word 'abomination' he had been called that by the Seventh, his father. Was this Scalvadon a Born like himself.  
_**"Tall women, thirty looking, dresses well, enjoys the finer things you humans can make, long hair black, colourless ends. Hardened skin markings on her skin,-"**_  
_**"Death, death eyes with red orbs within."**_  
The two kept talking over each other but the Senator, Quintus and Decimus still understood the main subject on which they spoke of. Quintus knew now it was not a born as most he heard those that were more human in appearance had white colourless hair. One mentioned looking for sightings of a large dark creature covered in bone, that had all their eyes widen and as Quintus went to speak the Senator raised a hand to silence him before he could began.  
The two Lords kept arguing with each other, one even mentioning that they may need to leave the city to protect themselves if she was here out of anger, the other mentioned that she could just be passing through and pay them no mind.  
"And what might this Scal- Scala- this women be capable of?." The two stopped their argument and looked back at the Senator.  
_**"Intelligent, well capable with swords, the age to know when it is time to act or wait. Unkillable."**_ The Lord screeched out the last word as it pointed to them.  
_**"Corrupting the dead. Bodies must be burnt."**_  
_**"Puppets on strings they, nothing like our spawn. No minds but hers' they have."**_ The spawn they spoke of around them seemed scared, hiding in the shadows instead of their usual to stick close to the sides of the Lords as protection for them.  
"Where did she come from?."  
_**"Came from a beasts belly it did." "Scalvadon climbed from a wolf."**_ The two Lords blurted out at the same time.  
_**"Claims to not know. Claims to only know walking and starvation."**_  
_**"Always hungry she is. The flesh of man, the flesh of beast, she'll eat anything, she can, she can."**_ Eat anything, Quintus wondered on what that could conclude. As they said Scalvadon would kill them all, all their spawn out of petty, and that they did not claim animal but beast.  
"Thank you, we will leave to work on this, it is our number one objective." The Senator made a bow before turned to leave, his servants closing the curtains on the two arguing Lords once more.  
After the door closed, sealed and locked behind them the Senator ordered Decimus and Quintus to the Ludus Magnus to check Marcellus' and the other gladiators body, to burn them if needed, and as for the Senator he had to speak with his sister to learn more about where the beast came from and if this could be this Scalvadon or another being of similar.  
Decimus and Quintus headed off to do as they had been asked but the three didn't even make it out of the Senator's main court yard before they ran into Cassia and her guards prompting the Senator to command Decimus and Quintus to stay by his side and guard him as he had no recollection of his sister mentioning coming over and had fear that she might be trying to rig the next fight once more.  
"Dear sister, what brings you by without notice." The Senator spoke all friendly despite the anger he felt.  
"You can have the beast for the amount you bought Quintus for." The Senator raised a brow at this, Quintus could hear her heart pounding and the fear she head. "And why might you be in need of selling Scalvadon so quickly? What of the great fight that will come in the next days."  
Cassia became pale at the mention of the name Scalvadon, Quintus picked up on the nervous gestures she was making and the guards being heavily armed with silver weapons and shields "How have you come to that name?." Cassia couldn't hind it even if she tried, the quaking in her voice was a largest give away. The Senator claimed that it was just some friends of his have recently informed him of quiet a lot of information revolving around Scalvadon. Cassia grumbled under her breath that it was that witch's fault, Quintus caught it but came to the believe that the others did not. The Senator asked his sister to explain everything if she wished for his help to escape this and the city that would most likely be after her if Scalvadon had escaped and began killing innocents.  
Cassia stood in thought, Senator Sertorius was right, Quintus knew if she was to leave the city under his small army's guard would be the safest way to escape this, and the Senator could easily spin something to get the blame of his sister. "I wanted to out show you! So I went hunting down a beast of beasts, during my travels a heard stories of a Remnant, Magus, Fleshgait whatever you wish to call it as it has many names. Scalvadon, The Desolate One, Harbinger of Pestilence, Child of Thorn, Hound of Resurrection."  
"See, I don't like that last name." Decimus spoke up, they hoped the name was just a name and nothing more, Quintus had heard man stories over his life, he had seen acts in the freak show that once held him but it was all a show and trickery of the eye to fool viewers. He had never found proof of someone coming back from the dead unless to become a Strigoi.  
"According to stories it can't die, which is why I wanted it but now its free and most likely coming to hunt me down for what i have done to it. So I'm leaving Rome with hoping the help of my big brother." she pleaded the last acting all innocent.  
"Who's the witch you grumbled about?." Quintus asked as none others had brought it up.   
"Some old hag that warned me about Scalvadon, said that it can't die until it is forgiven by man for it's sins, but as man from when it is from is dead, it can not be forgiven therefore it can not die."  
The Senator turned back to Decimus and Quintus and ordered them to head the Ludus Magnus once more, if they find Scalvadon to cut her into pieces and burn her, he reminded them of that his 'friends' warned them of. Quintus questioned if killing her was the right thing to do, that none of this is really her fought as she was brought her against her will, The Senator though for a few before telling them to offer her a chance to leave and forget about what wrongs had come to her here in Rome or to die. Quintus agreed that it was the right way to do it. Decimus and Quintus then headed off to do as they had been asked.

Decimus and Quintus arrived at the Ludus Magnus, Quintus could smell it and informed Decimus that blood has been spilled, a lot of it and all human. They readied their weapons before Decimus throw the doors open letting them enter.  
Decumis bard the door behind them, anyone trying to escape would have to take time and make noise to do so, noise that Quintus was listening out for.  
They walked down the hall into the training area, Quintus could smell it, he smelt the bodies. Nine Quintus guessed, there were pieces of them every where, blood soaked the ground beneath the two as they walked. The Beast, Scalvadon was no where to be found.  
Quintus focused and heard what he believed where the gladiators armouring up as they must have broke into the armoury unless Craxus let them in, which perhaps in this situation would not get him in trouble for doing. From the sound and the echoing he believed himself right about what they had done and what they were currently doing. Informing Decimus of the only sound he could her before he stopped mid another sentence, his head turning to the right away from the direction of the gladiators. It sounded of sand under bare foot on the stone floors of the hall ways, then came the humming of a tone, it sounded that of a song one would sing to a child.  
Just then another sound pulled him back to the left as Craxus and the gladiators with armours and weapons came out of the left hall into the training area.  
"They didn't last." One spoke as they looked around at the fallen gladiators.  
"But they gave us the time we needed." Craxus spoke in a leadership tone before begin interrupted by the sound of metal strapping on stone from the other side of the arenas hallway entrance.  
And came that tone being hummed again.  
"Once upon a time,   
No coin or honor,  
No land or status,  
Ever be that of enough,  
To convince man nor hunter,   
Knight nor royal,  
To hunt me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would add a drawing I made of Scalvadon, but 1 I don't think my digital drawings are all that good and 2 I have no idea how to add a picture to this.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am to make you strong, mind and body." Craxus explained as he watches the new gladiators spared with one another, the older gladiators had gone back to playing with the beast to see who could get close enough it to, one had managed to tap the beast's tail making them all began yelling in success. "But looking a the seventeen of you, at this point you are less trained the mutts on the city streets."

Craxus ordered the older gladiators that enough was enough and to get back to training before going back to lecturing the newer ones. Craxus watched a pair as the tall one beat down the other watching him stumble back and fall onto his back side.

"Marcellus?" One of the newer gladiators spoke getting Craxus' attention away from beginning to yell at the gladiator that had fallen on his back side, Craxus turned to the spoken gladiator following his line of sight as everyone around him became silent. Craxus saw what the gladiator was looking at, there walking across the sands of the training arena was a blood soaked Marcellus. Marcellus' head still had the holes made by the beast claws in it.

Marcellus was walking towards the beast, everyone move running to stop him but he reached its side before anyone could. There was silence as as everyone backed up away slowly as Marcellus' corpse reached up and undid the beast's encased head.

The encasing fell to the ground and the Beast turned to them, it waked Marcellus aside smashing his head into the pole it was once chained to. The beast glanced around at them all before charging and beginning to attack the gladiators tearing them apart as they try to defend themselves.

"Craxus the armoury, Mamercus, go with them." Lucius, one of the older gladiators began giving battle commands. Mamercus approached him claiming that he'll stay in case Lucius thought of doing something crazy, Lucius explained that he could by them a few minutes if he gave the beast something to hunt. Mamercus told that he could then double that time. They both began yelling to get its attention then Lucius grabbed a fallen training spear at the beasts hitting it in the back of its head.

The beast screeched and turned to them, Mamercus yelled for it to fight him followed by Lucius telling it that it should fight him, it huffed and growled at them before standing up straight and roaring. As it went to charge a net was thrown over it, Lucius noticed that the net was thrown by the conjoined brothers "If you are going to stay keep that things attention as we attack, make it mad." Lucius ordered and the left sibling told that it was his specialty, the right then exclaimed that since when was the other and everyone knew that he was more irritation and to see. The right brother began making high pitched irritating noises.

"Just do as I told you." Lucius ordered.

The two conjoined brothers began making noise and luring the beast's attention away from those who would be attacking.

Craxus and the gladiators readied themselves as they entered out into the training arenas, all that was left were corpses, glancing around he pieced together everyone, all except Lucius. Craxus hoped he moved into the halls to help him last longer and that he did just escape the Ludus Magnus .

One of the newer gladiator commented that they hadn't lasted long while another mumbled that they wont either.

"But they gave us the time we needed." Craxus spoke in a leadership tone before begin interrupted by the sound of metal strapping on stone from the other side of the arenas hallway entrance. Lucius may have indeed lured it down there, maybe this was him telling that it was he and to not attack but Craxus became stumped at the sound that came from the dark hall, it was a feminine hum of a tone.

"Once upon a time,   
No coin or honor,  
No land or status,  
Ever be that of enough,  
To convince man nor hunter,   
Knight nor royal,  
To hunt me."

Then they saw a lady, Craxus knew this women. Aelia was her name, she was a beautiful women with long brown hair, she and other women would pay to send nights with the more popular gladiators but something was off about her it sent a shock of fear through him. What feared him was her left eye, the eye of the beast, black with a glowing red orb, black lines across her skin from her eye to her jaw line. Aelia's normal clothing was torn making its shorting showing the women's legs, she was bare foot and carrying two swords that scrapped on the walls as she walked.

Craxus knew a women like Aelia wouldn't be able or have any knowledge to fight, the beast like with Marcellus must have a control over her.

Quintus and Decimus watched a women walk out of the hall, he and Decimus knew of this women, though Quintus had never interacted with her.

"You really going to die here?." She smiled and chucked at the gladiators as some flinched and others got ready to attack "Humans, always entertaining." She spoke, not loud enough for the others most likely to herself. "We will take you down, you ain't no beast like this." Craxus said as the older gladiators cheered for battle, Quintus and Decimus knew that meant Craxus was making a stand with the other gladiators alone, and so the two were left on the side to watch and wait to be called upon.

A spear was thrown at a remarkable speed by one of the newer gladiators, which the controlled Aelia just whacked away with her left sword. One gladiator charged at her, their swords collided a few times before she stabbed him through the mouth, she pulled the sword towards her severing half his head before stepping over his body, the next gladiator's attack she parried it into a swirl slicing across his abdomen.

Two attacked next, the first getting a slit throat and a stab to the chest. With the other their swords collide before he got his neck and chest slit open. Two stood and looked to each other before, one moved to grab a spear as the other ran at her. The one who charged her received a cut off arm and head, she then threw her left sword stabbing the other in his chest before he could even prepare the spear.

Three with shields approach, she kicked sand up under the shields and the three three got their heads removed. She grabbing one of their swords to replace the one she threw moments before. The last of those to try to fight tried to back up and prepare for the attack but failed only blocking two attacks before two swords went in his chest as she pushed him back, pinning him to the stone wall with one sword, though he was still alive and so she swung her other swords around and freed him from his head.

The corrupted Aelia turned to those left, Craxus and three others stood ready for her approach as the other ten gladiators made their escape. Craxus and the three older gladiators readied for their group attack when a loud shout stopped everyone. The yell came from Lucius as he appeared from the hall entrance Aelia came from, the yelled gained her attention, making her turn to him. Lucius had a wrap wrapped around his right upper arm and his chest "We haven't finished!"

"You're still alive?" Lucius ran at her, he thrusted his sword at her making it so as all she did was lean back to dodge. Their swords clashed on his next few attacks but her arm got nicked by his sword, she gave a small but bleeding nick a glance "Fighting with sword that are your known, can always have its issues." He attacked low and all she did was stab her right sword into the ground to block it before giving him a look of disbelieve at his weak and easily blocked attack.

Lucius pulled a blade a struck at her, the blade went deep into her chest making her stumble back and glance down at it "Are you just killed this women." Aelia pulled the blade out and let it fall to the sands as red blood soaked into her clothing. Lucius began his attacks again, the two kept their swords colliding and Lucius received a punch to the face but he didn't stop, when she swung her sword it hit and the force sent Lucius back rolling in the sands before righting himself once more.

Lucius panted as he got himself ready for another attack. Their sword collided and they pushed against each other, Lucius pulled another knife and stabbed her in the gut, a little groan was all she gave to his attempts. She pulled the blade out and began using it in her attacks.  
It didn't take long for the knife to become useful as she made nicks and slashes across his arms and legs coursing the mans movements to become slow. During an attack she flicked the knife forwards stabbing it into his chest, the blade went between his fourth and fifth ribs on his left side, her aim was correct, she heard the blade slice into his heart.

Lucius fell to his knees, the knife blade between his fingers as he tried to stop the rapid bleeding.

Lucius stayed knelt down in the sands beneath him, he held his bleeding stab wound trying to stop to heavy bleeding "I'm not ready to die." he mumbled to himself as he then glanced up seeing the corrupted Aelia walking towards him "No one ever is, one does not get to choose their time. Death is what gives life meaning, to know your days are numbered, your time is short." She stopped in front of him and gave him and kind smile, Lucius noticed that Aelia's right eye was back to normal "- But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be aloud to view it."

"Did I fight well?." He asked as he noted that her eye went back to being that of the beast's "You did not." Aelia the swung her sword and removed his head. She glanced up at the sky with a chuckle then at the remaining gladiators. One gladiator was shaking in fear but they all back away as steps began behind her.

Aelia sighed "Look who stayed let alone showed up, the two who damaged my face, it still hurts," Aelia seemed to reach up to her face but stopped and lowered her arm back beside her "though healed." Aelia turned to face Quintus and Decimus. Decimus told her to show the real her, to fight without a puppet. Scalvadon appear as she jumped down from the stands and landed behind Aelia before turning to them, now standing with Aelia's back to her chest "My puppet, don't you think this is fun." Scalvadon did not speak, Aelia did but Scalvadon's body move as if she was the one who spoke. "Can you not talk?" Decimus asked, Scalvadon's head tilted before shaking "Talk? No, Scalvadon's, the Old Ones forms are incapable of such acts."

Decimus did not understand what she spoke of but he offered her the chance to leave Rome and forget about what wrongs had come to her here or that this is where she would die. Scalvadon's chest huffed and moved as if she was laughing and Aelia told she cared not for anything of this "Why do this then?." Decimus gestured around, and Scalvadon scanned around at all the lives she had ended "Boredom. This is the most entertainment I have have since the time of the Old Ones."  
Decimus told that he forgave her on behalf of the man before for the sins she had committed as he knew that Quintus and himself would have to fight her once more, Scalvdon's head tilted and she question his words "The whole can't die until forgiven by man for sins, but as man from when you are from is dead, you can not be forgiven therefore can not die."

Scalvadon told she had no knowledge on what he spoke about, but that it didn't matter and that when she was done with them she would pay two old friends a visit just to be annoying.

Decimus and Quintus looked to each other before readying for a fight "I'll take Scalvadon, you take her corrupted." Quintus suggested and Decimus agreed without an issue.

Decimus stared down the corrupted Aelia "That one is stubborn," Aelia gestured behind her at Quintus with her head "just like his father. Got fight to him, huh?." she laughed to herself. Decimus charged at her as she spoke and the two collided with swords.

Quintus and Scalvadon collided in deadly battle. Nothing held back. They struck sword and claw, Scalvadon's tails lashed out at Quintus as she used them to jump back away and onto the stands. Quintus watched as Scalvadon's tails began moving around behind before he found himself having to dodge the materials the stands were made of.

Quintus while dodging ran around grabbing shields and spears to throw back at Scalvadon, one shield hit her in the face and so Quintus used this to his advantage and threw a spear which embedded deep into her chest between bone armouring and were her heart should have been, if his hearing wasn't off.

Scalvadon screeched and attempted to pull it out, but it seemed to get stuck on bone and the bone armouring it embedded between. Scalvadon huffed and groaned in pain as she attempted to turn the spear to another angle before it was pulled free from her body.

Quintus ran and jumped up onto the stands and impaled his sword into her chest, she stumbled back but he followed. Quintus pushed down as fare as he could go before the bone armouring stopped him then her pushed it up, cutting through Scalvadon's chest and neck. The cut was deep allowing her black blood to pour out as she groan in pain. Quintus watched as Scalvadon tried to get away but he slashed into her thigh revealing bone, as Quintus moved back to strike again but found himself being punched and sent flying back off the stand and onto the dirt of the training arena, Quintus let out a gurgled cough, the hit was hard enough to knock all breath out of him.

Quintus watched as Scalvadon fell down onto her hands as she huffed in pain, black blood poured from the laceration.

Decimus came up beside Quintus, Quintus looked back finding Aelia lying headless. Once turning back he watched Scalvadon's tails stabbing into the ground as she used them to pull herself back onto her feet and up right. Quintus and Decumis looked up at Scalvadon, the two readied for an attack.

Scalvadon charged and leapt off the stands, her four tails stabbed down. Quintus and Decimus dodged them but after Scalvadon landed the tails lashed out and one stabbed into the back of Quintus' leg and another skimmed Decimus' arm. The tail that got Quintus pulled back and sent him frontwards into the ground and began to be pulled back towards Scalvadon.

Quintus gripped his sword tightly and rolled onto his back before pulling himself up and cutting off an arms length of the tail. With a screech Scalvadon darted forward as with claws lashed out at Quintus before he could manage to pick himself up after pulling the cut off tail tip out.

Quintus raised his arms, allowing them to take the blow from her claws, after the hit another hit was to come so Quintus swung his sword, the arm and the sword collided. The sword was embedded half way through Scalvadon's forearm.

Scalvadon backed away and the sword stayed with Quintus, he could see that it had cut though one of the bones, blood ran down her arm. Both Quintus and Decimus charged at Scalvadon, it seemed to take her back but her tails lashed out at the two, who dodged but didn't stop. Scalvadon slashed at Quintus only missing by inches, and Decimus swing in cutting into her side before a tail lashed knocking him away.

Decimus now dodge the tails and clawed swipes, he managed to cut one of as Quintus cut another leaving Scalvadon with only one tail left. Quintus darted towards her and slashed at the last tail but missed and got her exposed back leaving a deep slash then struck at the appendages managing to cut but not through, with a turn Quintus ducked a clawed attack and slashed at her legs.

Scalvadon let out a loud screech and the two covered their ear, once it silenced they looked around at the empty Ludus Magnus.

"It's gone?." The two warriors turned swords really only to see that it was Craxus and the three older gladiators. Craxus told that they tried to hold it back as long as they could but the beast and Aelia put up a fight, Craxus went on babbling about how they would keep the crowds entertain if only they would fight for them and not against them.

"That it is gone, where is the worry." Decimus said as the doors to the Ludus Magnus burst open and twelve centurions charged in only stopping once they noticed it was all over.

Senator Sertorius and two other Senators in his circle entered after a centurion called back, Senator Sertorius looked over his two warriors seeing them blooded and beaten but still standing. The Senator walked over to one of the cut of tails and asked as to what had happened here, Decimus spoke first and explained everything.  
Senator Sertorius nodded but did not seemed surprised "I have learnt a lot about Scalvadon, about the Remnant's, but my sister is safe for now. Scalvadon will soon learn her own sister has tricked her and she as made her leave of Rome."

When asked as to what the Senator spoke of, the Senator explained that he had bumped into an acquaintance of the Lords and of Scalvadon.

Senator Sertorius walked into his court yard and made for the entrance into the Ancient ones nest as he went to turn into the hall he bumped into a young women, she apologized. before she walked around and passed him, the Senator gestured to the guards and they stood before her stopping her.

"Might I ask as to why you are on my property and within my household." The Senator exclaimed as he folded his arms before him and held a stance of pride. The young lady explained that she was just looking for someone and as to why she was inside, she told that some acquaintances let her in.

The Senator told that he might be of help to her, the lady looked at him with a suspicious look, she seemed to look him up and down before she told that she was looking for Cassia Sertorius but the Lords had already told her as to where to go. She tried to walk away but the guards moved in front of her once more.

"Why might you be in search of my sister." The lady spun around to him in shock and muttered out "Sister?." The lady then straightened herself before telling that she had been trick and lied to by an old which was not so much a hag. The Senator asked is this had anything to do with Scalvadon, which she confirmed.

The guards held out their spears at her at the Senator's signal before telling her to talk and that his sister was already in hiding. "You and I both have powerful acquaintance, attacking me would only course a war. But the Lords told you are to be trusted" The Senator nodded to the guards and they lowered their spears "The old hag of a witch wasn't a hag, she was a Remnant, like Scalvadon, but making Cassia see her as the hag." When the Senator ask as to why, she told that one would say a cruel prank.

"Tell me what you know about these Remnants are they like the Dark Lords."

"Same in ways but not in origin. For as long as there has been Human kind walking the surface of this world, so do they remember many seven lords. Described as creatures of destruction that lack a soul. They drawn to feelings of negativity - such as envy, sadness, loneliness, hatred."

"Where did the Remnants come from? Where do they go?."

"I'll be taking Scalvadon back to the great city, the sacred city, it fell long ago, now a prison of sorts." The Senator then asked as to how she knew all this, with a smile she explained her family has always known and that she just came to warn Cassia of what she has been tricked into and hopefully help return Scalvadon back to where she came.

"You can't take her, I bought her." The Senator exclaimed with a raised voice, and with a chuckle the lady told that he had wasted much for nothing. And that she is not his pet, not another thing he could own. "She can be held"

"Even now she does not think herself a prisoner since she is quite capable of slaying her captors and leave if she so desires. For now she is a slave by name, not by spirit. But she is wrath after all and she always does enjoy learning."

Once again the guards held out their spears at her on the Senator's signal only to be told that his riches and influence can not hold her. The Senator is shocked when something wet lands on his left shoulder, as he glances at it, it was some black liquid. A bellowing groan came from above, and the lady looked up her smile turned into a look of worry "Oh dear, what happened with you." She said then the Senator watched as Scalvadon walked along on all fours of a tiled roof, tiles cracked and slipped out from under her sending them crashing to the ground.

"Come now, I'll escort you home." Scalvadon did nothing more then bellow again but followed as the lady began walked away towards the exit of the Senators property. "Oh, really? Did the half breed hold his own?." The Senator watched as the two left the lady talked but Scalvadon didn't though it did seem as though a conversation was going on. "Just like his father, I think you lie." and with that the two disappeared into the darkness.

The Senator finished telling his two warriors about the encounter then turned to the centurions and asked if they might escort his warriors to the healers to be taken care of, The centurions began with assisting the two to the healers.

Once all patched up they were informed at they were required back at the Senator's house.  
They arrived only to find a mess of guards all slain, to their surprise they had beaten the Senator back to his housing as he had to go and explain the ruckus within the city.

The three of them followed by four guards entered the housing and down into the Ancient ones nest. Senator Sertorius stood as the curtains were pulled apart showing the two Ancients, their spawn along with many slain spawn.

_**"We warned you, Scalvadon will kill our spawn."** _   
_**"We did, we did! Many of our spawn killed to be petty."** _

"I apologies, we were under the belief that she had left the city." The apologized but the Lord ordered them to leave and not came back down until told otherwise. The Senator made a bow before turned to leave, his guards closing the curtains on the two arguing Lords once more.

After the door closed, sealed and locked to the best its broken form could the Senator let out a loud sigh telling Quintus and Decimus that they are free to go to their chambers as there was nothing that could be done now, and that they would not see Scalvadon again, if they were of any luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short chapter.  
> This chapter technically didn't exists in the plan for this story. It just came to mind, it seemed cool so I added it.  
> \----

Quintus' eyes snapped open to the sound of something smashing and a Strigoi screech, everything was dark as night had been going for awhile.

  
"You heard it too? They are still upset about their lose, I believe." Decimus stated. They two laid in silence, and as Decimus was on the verge of sleep once more. A bellowing growl echoes through the halls and the two sat up and looked to each other, they had heard that before, Scalvadon. 

  
The two grabbed their gear and easily slipped on armour and rushed out of the room. They made their way to the door of the Ancient ones nest, it was no longer sealed and locked to the best its broken form but completely off its hinges and on the ground broken several feet away from the entrance to the small hall leading to it. The two looked to each other, readied themselves then entered and made there way down the hall, all the Senator's collectables laid around they place was more a mess then when they had been down there earlier that day.

  
The sound that echoed through the room from behind the destroyed curtains, sounded as though two solid wooden objects were struck together making a bong sound, the sound was familiar too the two but they couldn't place it. 

  
They readied there weapons and began a slow tatical approach towards the curtains.

  
The sound echoed again only being followed by the sound of a vase smashing, then a screech from a Strigoi spawn, there was a thrashing then roars from the two Ancient ones.

  
Bellowing groans came as the curtains moved reveling Scalvadon as she came out on all fours, a Strigoi spawn in her mouth, the spawn was held by it's mid section and it clawed and bit at it's attacker. Scalvadon's eyes would close tight every time an attack came close to them, Scalvadon let out a muffled bellow and thrashed the spawn side to side. 

  
As the two stood in shock unsure what to do they noticed most of Scalvadon's wounds from their last fight had began heeling but the deep laceration to her chest was still a gaping wound that the Strigoi spawn repeatedly kicked at.

  
Decimus and Quintus watched as Scalvadon as she almost acted like a crocodile and moved the Strigoi spawn around in its mouth before she ripped his head off, the spawn's head and stinger was pulled from it's body. The body fell to the ground and Scalvadon began crushing the skull in her mouth before she gulped it down stinger and all.

  
An item flew through the curtains at her and she snapped her jaws at it making that echoing sound, Quintus now knew where he had heard it, the crocodiles from the Colosseum made the same snapping noise that they snapped their jaws at a target.

  
The curtains fell from their holders revealing the two Ancient ones trying to guard their last ten spawn, who were backed into a corner. One Ancient held a vase ready to throw it as the other Ancient screeched at Scalvadon before telling at the two warriors.

  
_**"Do something!."** _   
_**"Get it out, out, out, now!."** _

  
Scalvadon turned her head back to them and roared at the two Ancient ones, only for a vase to smash into her face. She then proceed to begin an approach on them. Just as she was going to strike at them Quintus darted in and grabbed her tail pulling her back, and when she went to swipe at Quintus, Decimus slashed at her arm with his sword.

  
_**"Stop hurting her!."** _   
_**"Scalvadon eats to heal rapidly, Scalvadon will eat us!."** _

  
Decimus left out an annoyed groan as he throw his sword to the side and ran off towards the curtains, dodging the fallen spawn. He grabbed a curtain and ran back throwing it over Scalvadon, who stopped all movement when it landed over her. A chittering came from within the now tangled curtain.

  
She began thrashing around and tore her way out of the curtains and began attacking at the two warriors, the two could only dodge and use what was around to try to tie her down but most things just broke under her strength. Decimus managed to get a rope wrapped around her head to keep her mouth but her claws soon broke through that, Quintus did as Decimus ordered and held onto her tail. In holding her tail he was being slammed into walls, but he could see that the Ancient ones had began moving along the walls trying to get their spawn into a smaller back room.

  
Scalvadon broke free from the both of them, throwing them aside. Decimus held a rope and the two looked around, she was gone.

  
Quintus rushed forward pushing Decimus as Scalvadon's tails came down from the ceiling at him. Decimus and Quintus began having to dodge the tails as they rapidly came down smashing and breaking through the flooring. They watched Scalvadon drop from the ceiling, she turned tail swiping the two of them.

  
Quintus had managed to grab her tail again and pulled, making her stumble as she lost balance momentarily. Quintus was flung into a wall, Decumis began throwing out random ideas as nothing seemed to work at keeping her still. Decimus even took the Ancient ones idea and threw a few large pieces of broken off wall and flooring and began throwing it at her.

  
Quintus used the distraction to grab a rope a loop it around one of her legs and pulled, bring her to a fall. Both Decimus and Quintus jumped on her and using the rest of Quintus' rope they tied her arms behind her back.

  
The two got off as Scalvadon writhed around on the ground before halting in defeat.

  
Decimus and Quintus' victory didn't last long as her tails began wrapping around the rope. They two jumped back on, Quintus grabbed the tails and tried to pull them away. Scalvadon's body rattled, the bone armouring seemed to be hitting together as she let out a high-pitched, wailing roar that contained an underlying scratching quality to it. 

  
With the sound so loud the two were forced to cover their ear, but Quintus did his best to still keep a hold of the tails.

  
The two were thrown off as the tails wrapped around the rope and broke it. Scalvadon let out and intense and loud high-pitched cackling roar.

  
As she turned to look at the two Decimus just shrugged mentioning that next time they should cover her mouth. so they began again, Decimus distracted her by throwing things at her head and Quintus got two ropes this time.

  
Just as Quintus was about to trip her she got a hold of Decimus, she made a rattle as her hands tightened around his mid section. Decimus tried to pull her arms apart and away from him before he pulled his leg up and kicked right into Scalvadon's gaping chest wound. She dropped him as she screeched out in pain as the wound had reopened slightly and black ran down her chest. Quintus now with Decimus free pulled the rope, the tie didn't tighten but came undone.   


They watched Scalvadon jump up onto the wall, her claws digging in to keep her up there. They watched her manoeuvre onto the ceiling. Now they once again were dodging her tails as they stuck down at them.

  
After throwing things and Quintus even taking a ride up with her tail to try to force her down, along with a kick to her face, Scalvadon dropped down on her own and her tail swiped, smacked Decimus away into a few artifact displays.

  
One of Scalvadon's tails wrapped around Quintus, tightly. Another tail soon joined to keep him from kicking. Quintus struggled but the grip only tightened, he could still breath but it was in shallow breaths as it felt like his ribs her about to crack if the tails tightened anymore. He was lifted him up till eye level with Scalvadon, the red glowing in black eyes sent a shiver through Quintus. 

  
Hot breath hit his face as he was pulled closer to her, her mouth opened and a long tongue came out, it slivered along his throat to his cheek. Quintus saw within her mouth on each side of her tongue two toothy bone structure, they almost reminded him of the claws on his stinger. They seemed to rattle and click together as her tongue was lifted.

  
Quintus felt a buzzing pain in his head, he had felt it a few times in his life. Once when the Master tried to control him after he had killed his mother and the others were from the Ancient ones trying to communicate long distanced with him. Quintus pushed back against it, not letting Scalvadon in.

  
Quintus didn't know if Scalvadon wanted to talk or if like the Ancient's she might be able to control him if he was let her in. And he had no interest in finding out which of the two she wanted.

  
Quintus groaned as the tails tightened even more, he could feel and hear the beginning of his ribs cracking. Scalvadon's eyes stared into his as the buzzing in the back of his mind grow louder. Scalvadon's breath smelt horrid, and of death. No doubt from what she had been eating moments before they arrived. Quintus watched as Scalvadon's maw opened, he leaned his head back away.

  
Last he wanted was to end up like that spawn.

  
Decimus has managed to get himself back up after being thrown, he grabbed the rope and ran at Scalvadon. He had managed to get up onto Scalvadon's back, using her bone armour as foot holds he got the rope into her mouth and pulled back.

  
Scalvadon's tongue lashed out and around Quintus' head, it began pulling his head towards her maw.

  
Decimus' kicking and wedging his feet between her bone armour at the base of her tails must have been causing pain as one of her tails seemed to looses around Quintus, who managed to pull his arm free and punched Scalvadon up under the jaw. Scalvadon threw him aside and screeched out in pain, Quintus noticed after pulling it free that Scalvadon's tongue had been severed by her own teeth.

  
Black blood poured from Scalvadons mouth as thrashed around trying to get Decimus off, he had to move to her side when she slashed her back into a wall, the wall cracked and crumbed under the strength she had put into it. She had managed to through him forward, he was still holding the rope as he laid on the ground.

  
She had ended on all fours, her arms and head were upside down above to him, he smiled and greeted her politely as her blood dripped from her mouth onto his face and around his head. Decimus then rolled out of the way as she snapped her jaws at him, she ended up only biting into the flooring. Decumis rolled as far away from her as he could as she got back to her feet and she had swiped the ground where he once was with her claws.

  
Quintus had used this time to grab another rope, he had began tying Scalvadon's tails together. It was tight and plenty enough that she couldn't break with just the strength of her tails.

  
Decimus and Quintus tried to contain Scalvadon but she threw them off and turned to the two Ancients, she roared at them and charged. The two screeched and held their places. Scalvadon's bones armoured feet scrapped into the ground as she slide to a stop several feet from the two.

  
The three held aggressive stances as they stared at each other. Decimus and Quintus stood ready to intervene. Scalvadon let out a deep growl, the Ancients hissed at her. Quintus wondered if they were talking.

  
Scalvadon huffed and shook her shoulders as one of the Ancient ones pointed at her, she seemed to glance at the hand before slapping it away. That action started a screeching and hissing argument between the three. Scalvadon's tails smacked rapidly into the ground destroying it in the action.

  
 _ **"Go away!."**_ An Ancient screeched out as it pointed to the exit.

  
Scalvadon bellowed at them but the three's eyes stayed set on their opponents. Scalvadon stood stretching tall, shaking her shoulders as she took several steps back away from them as they hissed at her.

The two Ancients hissed at her and she snapped her jaws at them making that echoing sound again that was then followed by a ratting bellow. Something must have been said as her stance shifted slightly, and her fingers twitched is if she had lost and couldn't find a come back.

  
_**"Please, go annoy the Seven of our kind."** _   
_**"Leave us be, leave us be."** _

  
Scalvadon stopped all attempts at an aggressive display and shook her shoulders once again, she let out a huff before just giving up and making her way out. Scalvadon grabbed two things on her way out; one a skull from a display and the second was an already fallen spawn in her jaws and dragged it along as she left.

  
Decimus and Quintus looked to each other confused that she had just stopped and left. What had they been saying to each other in that starting contest?. Decimus watched the Ancient ones walked away from the wall while looking around at all the damage and death. As Quintus made she Scalvadon had gone out the door.

  
"Why did she take that skull?." Decimus asked, the answer they gave was that it belonged to one of her species and she believed them unworthy to keep the trophy as one on this land, being that of this house had killed it. "You spoke as though Scalvadon could easily find the Seventh." The two Ancients looked to each other then back at Decimus.

  
_**"They know each other well."** _   
_**"Close friends, not so after a Shard creation, now more along that they tolerate each other more then the other six of us do with Remnant kind."** _

  
"So, she is an enemy like him that needs to be defeated? Or defended against?." Decimus asked, the two Ancient ones muttered to them selves.

  
 _ **"One day you will learn,"**_ The Ancient ones held his gaze on Quintus _**"Your world needs great defenders, your world happens to be in the way of ours. Beware that the light can fade,"**_  
 _ **"Beware as the dark can return."**_  
 _ **"This world's unforgiving. Even brilliant lights will cease to burn."**_ The Ancient's spoke then dismissed the two warriors, Decimus bowed before they made their leave.

  
Just outside the door stood the Senator with his guards, he asked as to what happened down there and if the Ancient ones were safe as they saw Scalvadon leave with a spawn in his maw.

  
Decimus explained everything and explained what the Ancient ones had told them. Both Decimus and Quintus had been given an order to stay here on guard until morning when the Senator could get someone in to measure and redesign a new door.

  
And so they did, they stood all night on guard. But they both knew Scalvadon wasn't coming back this time.

  
They hoped to not have to see her for a long time after only the sort amount of days they knew of her.

  
Decimus was left wondering and questioning as to where a thing like her could go, and if there was truly a place out there for beings of cursed nature.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is its end, how it was always going to end.

"Was it real?."   
  
Quinlan was seated at a bench as he told a story of himself as a Gladiator along with an old friend, he simply called the story The Remnant. True or not it mattered not, the boy had asked for a story and his father had made Quinlan tell one.  
  
Quinlan glance up from were he had been blankly staring at the ground as he told the story to Zachary Goodweather as he was sweeping and cleaning the street in front of him. But it was not Zach who had asked but another boy how was also cleaning by placing garbage into bags.  
  
Quinlan glance over at this other teen, Carmine Walker. Carmine's father- Doctor Philip Walker was also put in a prison of sorts, stuck working in a lab as punishment to help rebuild the health system as his work was within blood before and during the Strigoi rule. They could never find the boys mother to reunite them, he claimed that he was too young to remember her but he did have a single photo of the three of them together and his father wouldn't talk about the boy's bearer.  
  
Carmine Walker was considered innocent but also guilty for never escaping the building his father was forcing him to stay in while he worked for the Seventh Lord. Carmine was forced into two years of imprisonment less if be behaved, the boy was kind and did as he was told without complaint, and so many knew he would be out before the two years.  
  
"Of cause its not real." Zach laughed before mocking Carmine for believing otherwise "Strigoi are one things but shape shifting monsters are just childish." Carmine looked disappointed, he lowered his head and returned to his duty of bagging garbage as Zach laughed on.  
  
"Mr Setrakian use to tell better and more believable stories then that." Zach commented before going back to sweeping, his mockery never stopped but Carmine seemed to be blocking out his words.  
  
With a slight rattle Quinlan's eyes went back to the ground as reflections from the windows became more irritated even with sunglasses as the midday sun rose higher, if Quinlan's timing was right it would only last another hour at most.  
  
"How did you get out of the elevator?." Quinlan's head snapped up as his ice blue gaze fell on Carmine's heterochromia iridum brown and bright amber curious gave, the boy stumbled back at the stare Quinlan had given him and muttered about that he had been given one of Fet's books as a gift and that it didn't really explain how the bomb still went off.  
  
Quinlan told the boy to resume his cleaning and stop wasting sun light. That question kept coming up, people asked it, Fet's book questioned it, and he had even dreamt waking up at the bottom of the elevator shaft. Quinlan glanced at his gloved hands, this wasn't a dream, it was real, but how? So many things had been wrong that night, even in the few days leading up to that night odd occurrences had happened.  
  
But no matter the digging he never found answers.

  
A few blocked away Raul stood to the side of the cafe pick up window, he leaded on the wall beside the window waiting for the team's drinks to be made as others ordered beside him. Raul was re-reading Vasiliy Fet's book, it had only been available for just over two weeks. It told of the events from the landing of flight seven-five-three to the death of the Seventh Strigoi Lord. The last chapter which that he was reading told of where and what those that help defeat the Master was doing at the time of writing said book.  
  


> Somehow, someway, even without being in the elevator, it went down and the warhead detonated beneath the bedrock of the city, and the Master was no more.  
>   
> There were still millions of Strigoi world wide, but without the Master's central intelligence they were dumb, hungry munchers, learning but easily slain.  
>   
> One and a half years later, they say the atmosphere is healing. The midday sun no longer only lasts one hour but had one day been three hours of sunlight and growing.  
>   
> The Strigoi aren't all eradicated. The interim government captured a few and decided to keep those munchers on lock down inside the same Bio-safety level four facility as smallpox and other hemorrhagic viruses. Because what could go wrong?.  
>   
> Roman followed through on his plan to go back to the Federal Reserve and emerged as one of Manhattan's biggest property owners. A driving force in the city's renewal.  
>   
> Gus declined to partner with Roman, instead setting off into the countryside to help the hundreds of thousands of refugees return to their homes. Hoping one day to cross paths with a certain young woman he once knew. He found her and returned, with his return he created the Sun Hunter's, an elite force to hunt the Strigoi.  
>   
> Dutch, she went to work with a bunch of ex-hackers to get the internet back on its feet.  
>   
> Ephraim, well the doc opened a free clinic along with helping any of Gus' wounded Sun Hunters.  
>   
> Zack was trialed and put into community service. Thanks to his father he wasn't sentence to death but now he cleans streets and both his fathers and Gus' buildings, along with others sentenced the same. Some hope and believe that he is trying to make some amends for the things he did while living under the Master's influence.  
>   
> As for another friend, he helps Gus train his elite force but most of the time he is working, traveling to find out more on the Strigoi's as we seem to be missing some vital information.  
>   
> No monument exists at the blast site. No plaque. Up until this book was written, only a handful of us knew what really happened.  
>   
> With the wall across the The Bronx with it's guards at ever entrance and the bridges and tunnels controlled or destroyed, the people here are safe.  
>   
> When the rats returned, I knew the city was going to be okay.  
>   
> Not a day goes by that we don't remember those no longer with us. Those who made the ultimate sacrifice.  
>   
> The Master used the bonds of human love as a conduit for the strain. He tried to destroy us, but he never really understood it: love. And in the end, it was love that saved us all and gave us the world—our world—back.  
>   
> Raul smiled, then flipped the pages back to the dedication at the beginning.  
>   
> In loving memory of professor Abraham Setrakian.  
> The world owes you more than it can ever know or repay. 

  
Raul closed the book before he looked out over the other customers sitting at tables in the sun, Raul felt his heart flutter as his eyes fell on a lady. Raul thought she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.  
  
She, a mid to late twenty sat at a table with a drink and cake in front of her. Her hair into two swirled buns with blue streaks and she had a white collar around her neck, she had dark sun glasses on. She was wearing a white cat-themed cropped jacket with attached finger-less cat paw gloves and cat ears on the hood defined by peach coloring along with a dark blue crop top. She was also wearing blue shorts and another layer beneath that in the form of pale blue stockings that graduate to dark blue with rainbow stripes on the sides alongside tears on the thighs and calves. She had white sneakers on and she also had a white belt with golden belt loops set on the second notch with an additional belt around her right thigh attached via a strap to her main belt.  
  
Raul assumed the additional belt around her right thigh usually would hold a gun holster, but maybe that was just Gus' constant words of training kicking in. One which came to mind now; was always see if a weapon could be hidden on your opponent.  
  
Raul thought his heart would break his ribs as she giggled and talked extremely bubbly as it seemed she had a hyperactive personality to the women she was sat with. This women was the complete opposite of the one she was sitting with.  
  
She looked late twenties early thirties, with long hair black at its roots becoming paler then colourless at the ends. She also wore dark glasses just like the other across from her. This women's clothing consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, and a belt that wrapped around her waist. Attached also is a long black material on her right hip. She had solid black material gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings and black heeled boots.   
Raul notice a copy of Fet's book on the table and used that as an opportunity to start a conversation.  
  
Raul's new crush giggled and talked hyper-actively about the book with him. Raul puffed his chest slightly and mentioned that he had been their, that he worked with Vasiliy Fet. Unfortunately Raul got called up for his pick up but his crush asked as to his favorite quote or line in the book.  
  
Raul told the page and line it was on before quoting it "Evil lurks in the world, in many forms. Some familiar, some not. Some times that which is hidden should be left hidden and untouched." Raul then excused himself to grab his order and mentioned that he would be right back but once he returned the two were no longer sitting at the table.  
  
Raul was disappointed and saddened but left the cafe heading down the streets towards where the others were on duty watching prisoners.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell if anything is in desperate need of fix.


End file.
